memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Memory Alpha:AOL chats/Ronald D. Moore/ron090.txt
Subject: Answers Date: 3/5/98 4:51 PM Pacific Standard Time From: RonDMoore Message-id: <19980306005100.TAA19981@ladder03.news.aol.com> <> These are all possibilities, but we haven't decided what the end of Dukat's story is yet. <> We have talked about this, but at the moment I don't think we'll do it. <> I wouldn't be surprised if she did... or if it happened this season... <> If you ask me, I'd say that we play Odo's darker side all the time -- "Children of Time" "Behind the Lines" "Things Past", etc. If you're talking about Odo since the end of the six part arc, it's true we haven't played his darker side recently, but you can't play that stuff all the time, it gets boring. We'll continue to mine all the facets of his character as the stories develop. (Of course, I flatly disagree with your comments about Dax, so there's no "danger" in my mind of "the same thing happening with Kira.") <> Not a thing. <> #20 -- "His Way" Odo/Kira show. #21 -- "The Reckoning" Sisko show with heavy emphasis on Bajoran religion. Also features Kai Winn. #22 -- "Valiant" Jake & Nog show on a Defiant-class ship behind enemy lines. #23 -- "Profit & Lace" Quark show featuring Moogie, Zek, Brunt, Rom, Nog and Leeta. <> I think so. <> No stunt cameos are planned at the moment. <> No, we've made a very deliberate effort to keep them formidable. <> We aren't going to be answering the musical question, "What God(s) created the universe and where are they now?" on this series. The Bajorans clearly believe in the Prophets, Worf believes in Sto'Vokor, and there are probably more than a few humans with their own belief systems still around. Who's right and who's wrong will not be resolved by the end of the series. <> We believe this is a limitation unique to Odo. <> Two points: First, the example you cited is not a discrepancy. In the 20th century gold was valuable, if only on Earth, and Quark could've lived quite well among the hew-mon "savages" if they'd paid him in gold during that era. Second, we do have fact-checkers, Trexperts, and general trivia nuts galore around these parts and we still make mistakes. It happens, but it's not the end of the world. <> We discussed using both of them, but the episode was very full and we didn't want to overload the story with cameos for the sake of cameos. <> He invented the matter-antimatter warp drive that became the standard throughout the galaxy (except for the stubborn Romulans and their cantankerous artificial singularity drive). <> Yes, and we've discussed a few stories which might feature one of these rivals. <> I don't remember. I think it was Duras. <> No. <> There's always a chance. <> This was a CGI effect. <> Yes. <> If they didn't write and direct the picture, I think the possessory credit is a crock of bat guano. It should be wiped out of existence. > The specific piece was suggested by Patrick because it featured a sailor singing and dreaming about home. It seemed like an appropriate choice. <> Tzfhis was something that Rene had been championing for the better part of a year. I thought he was out of his mind, but he was persistant and sure enough, one day we decided to go for it. The smartest thing we did was to play the humor of the situation right up front in the opening moments with Kira and that too was Rene's idea. Moore, Ronald D.